


Begging

by RaeWritesFiction



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, PWP, PWP without Porn, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWritesFiction/pseuds/RaeWritesFiction
Summary: one shot.  Reader and Tom Holland have some very nsfw fun.





	Begging

His innocent looks had been very deceiving throughout the entire night and you'd had fun thoughts about corrupting him. Instead he had brought you back to his place where you'd both barely been through the door before his hands were all over you and riding up under your dress to pull at your lace panties. 

You'd giggled as he pulled them down, moving to kneel between your legs and lap over you, offering to kick off your high heels because of the height difference between the two of you. 

Tom had shook his head and grinned "Nu-uh!" then dove between your legs to taste you; it had taken you only a split second to realise his innocent looks were only that and he knew exactly what he was doing with his hands and mouth. He used his teeth to rip at your fishnet hose and gain him better access. 

"Oh... Jesus fuck!" You exclaim loudly and run a hand into his hair, rolling your hips to his mouth as he continued to aggressively devour you; it takes little time before you're whimpering that you're close to cumming. The words spur him on to thrust his tongue inside you and moan, holding you to his mouth so you couldn't move.

"B-but...I…" You grip his hair and simultaneously try to push him away while keeping his mouth against you; everything feeling intense and magnified. 

Tom growls against you and grips your ass, moving your dress aside so he could easily spank you while his tongue flicked and rolled over you; his lips closing around your clit and sucking hard. Your legs shake and barely hold you up when you orgasm and you lean heavily against the wall moaning Tom's name over and over.

Tom slowly pulls away and reaches up to unzip your dress "you won't be needing this… it'll look better on my floor…" the smirk that crosses his face gives you a glimpse of just what filth he could get up to while the glint in his eye as he reveals the rest of your skin lets you know you'll probably be finding out. 

Tom stands and walks you back towards the bed until your calves hit the mattress and cause you to fall back "The heels stay on… so do the fish nets… not finished ruining them yet." You nod and swallow thickly, watching Tom crawl onto the bed over you and pull off his tee as he moves. You reach up and undo his belt, helping to release him from his denim while he reached over for a condom.

Your eyes wander and trace over every muscle indentation you can see and then finally stop to rest on the sight of his hard cock as he rolls the condom down over his length. 

"Lay back.." it's a demand more than anything.

You nod and lay your arms above your head, still watching Tom tease over you; ripping your tights further and rubbing his fingers over your wet pussy. 

"Well fuck baby… you enjoyed being eaten?"

"Uh huh.." you nod and rock your hips "...but I want your cock…" 

"Good girl…" he nods and lifts your ass onto his thighs, pushing slowly and deep into you until his length was fully sheathed inside you. You gasp and pant lightly, a little surprised that you could fit him entirely inside you. 

"...Wow!" You grip the sheets and lick your lips, rocking your hips and mewling when Tom simply stays still inside you. "Please… please, move… do something…" you open your eyes and look up into his; one of his hands moving to grip your jaw while his thumb runs over your lips - swollen from the make out session with him in the club, puffy from his biting and nips. 

Tom leans over you to pin your wrists down to the bed; "I wanna hear every little noise that pretty mouth makes… got it?"

You nod "okay…" your voice barely a whisper.

He raises his eyebrow and snaps his hips causing you to call out. "What was that..?"

"Yes! Oh god yes!" Your eyes wide with pleasure and urging Tom to continue. 

He nods "Better…" continuing to snap and twist his hips into you, leaning down to greedily kiss you. You do your best to rock and lift your hips to his but instead give up and let Tom take full control of you. You moan and pant his name, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling Tom deeper as he speeds up, bringing you to the brink of euphoria before stopping and switching you to lay on your front, lifting your ass up so he could quickly thrust into you again and start your build-up over. 

You once again grip the sheets and push back against him; the sound of your moans and heavy breathing mixing with his and skin on skin. Your once semi-coherent simple sentences switch to moans and needy whines of desperation while Tom again and again takes you to the very edge of bliss before pulling you back with a position change and starting you over.

"Oh god…. God please… Tom!" You're brain is working a mile a second and you can barely make anything make sense. "I need to cum...I need too… please!"

Tom presses himself against your back and grinds his hips deep, barely withdrawing before pushing back into you again and drawing another long mewl as your jaw trembles. He listens closely to your repeated begging whispers. 

Leaning in close his lips lean softly against your ear shell while he whispers soft encouragement to you, urging you to let go and let the moment take over. 

Your light pants change to heavy gasps of breath, feeling your body grow warm with a flush that radiates out from between your legs. Tom moans, feeling you tighten around him a split second before you do.

"Oh… GOD!" you're biting on his pillow and screaming his name but he doesn't stop until his cock empties and pulses inside you, leaving you trembling and twitching under him. 

Tom groans roughly and rolls to your side watching you squirt when his cock withdraws and deciding to spank your ass cheeks until they're pink and you're moaning again. "You gonna cum from being spanked? You like that?"

You reach down to circle your clit; lifting your ass higher and looking into Tom's eyes. You'd never been fucked to the point of needing more before, wanting to be full and stretched again and again until you passed out but here you were begging him to fill you again, make you cum until you sobbed for him to stop. 

Tom smirks and leans up "we're gonna have so much more fun…"


End file.
